greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Flodo Span
History Origin The Green Lantern Flodo Span was an alien of unknown origin. Flodo Span was one of the more unique creatures chosen to be a Green Lantern. It was essentially an abstract life form, using its power ring to create a “body” to contain its life essence. Following the Guardians' of the Universe decision to leave the known universe and eliminate all sector assignments, Flodo Span joined up with eight other Lanterns to form the Green Lantern Corps of The Klyminade. These Lanterns included Flodo’s close friend Olapet of Southern Goldstar and Driq of Criq. The other members of the Klyminade Corps were murdered by Sinestro and his ally, the sentient and insane Sector 3600. Flodo Span, Olapet, and the dead but still powered Driq, were the only Lanterns to survive Sinestro’s assault. Early Years The three wounded Lanterns escaped with their lives and set off towards Earth to warn Hal Jordan of Sinestro’s latest villainy. They would soon meet up with John Stewart and the Green Lantern Corps of Earth who were traveling space seeking out other Lanterns. Together, the two Corps attacked Sinestro on the moon of Eidakon. They contained his powerful laser cannon in an energy bubble until the weapon overloaded and exploded. Although Sinestro appeared to have been destroyed, the insane Sector 3600 lashed out over the loss of its ally and responded by ripping open a black hole that transported the Lanterns across the universe to space sector 872. The Lanterns had little time to catch their breaths as they were soon attacked by the only five remaining life forms in the barren sector. These aliens had extinguished all life within sector 872, including the two Green Lanterns of that region of space. After a vicious battle, the Lanterns overcame the hostile aliens and took possession of their world. Green Lantern Corps Following the battle, the Lantern Kilowog revealed that prior to the destruction of his home world Bolovax Vik; he had transferred the life force of the entire population into his ring. Kilowog believed that this desolate planet could finally be the new home he had been searching for. With the assistance of Flodo Span and the remaining Lanterns; they transformed the barren planet into a home for Kilowog’s people. Kilowog’s joy was short lived; Sinestro and the mad sector 3600 had survived. They announced their return by blowing up the new planet and the entire Bolovax Vik species with it. Kilowog was driven temporarily insane with grief, while the remaining Lanterns desperately battled Sinestro and the living galaxy. Their defeat seemed inevitable, until the Corp conceived a plan wherein Flodo Span would enlarge his ring generated body to an infinite size, capable of containing the mad sector 3600. The strain of expanding his existence caused Flodo Span to lose his sanity and grip on reality. He was saved by the dead and zombie-like Driq, whose destroyed body would constantly be reassembled by his power ring. Klyminade Lantern Corps Although Driq was blown up by Sinestro, his ring soon pulled together both its disembodied owner and the expanding Flodo Span. This compressed the mad sector within the now sane Flodo Span, neutralizing the threat. Without his ally, Sinestro was easily defeated by an enraged and vengeful Katma Tui. The Earth Corps then parted ways with Flodo Span and the Klyminade Corps. Sinestro was taken prisoner by the Earth Lanterns, and was put on trial before the entire reassembled Green Lanterns Corps. Flodo Span and the Klyminade Lanterns Olapet and Driq also traveled to Oa to witness the Lanterns greatest villain tried for his crimes. Sinestro was found guilty and sentenced to death; unfortunately, the assembled Lanterns never knew that the Central Power Battery contained a fail-safe that would result in the end of the Lantern Corps. Billions of years earlier, the Guardians installed the fail-safe to prevent a Guardian from acting out of jealousy towards a Korugarian male; rivals for the attention of the Guardians ancient female mates, the Zamorans. Last Days of a Green Lantern With the seeming death of the Korugarian Sinestro, the Battery imploded and absorbed the power of the assembled rings. Flodo Span journeyed into the battery with Hal Jordan and tried to reverse the process. The two Lanterns soon discovered how deadly the inside of the battery would be to a being composed almost entirely out of Oan energy. Flodo Span’s power ring was soon absorbed by the battery itself. Without the power to generate form, Flodo Span was dissipated into the void of the central power battery and presumed dead. Flodo Span’s sacrifice was not in vain as Hal Jordan defeated the essence of Sinestro trapped in the battery and managed to halt its full destruction. Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will Equipment Former: *Green Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former: *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Oath :Once there was but darkness, full and forever :but then came the light of the Green Lantern :and then myself :to do it justice! Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flodo_Span_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/flodo-span/29-50548/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members